MU2K14:The KnockOuts
by Marvel Universe Earth 2K616
Summary: Writer Ty Fushimi takes a dash of Charlie's Angels with the Marvel Universe and gives us "The KnockOuts". Jackpot,Shooting Star and Tarantula make Boston their home.


**THE KNOCKOUTS #1**

**THREE QUEENS PART 1**

**By:Ty Fushimi**

Near the Colombia/Venezuela border a group of well armed men seem to be guarding two young women. The young women are scared they fear men will kill them. One of the young ladies approach one of the guards.

Young Lady: Sir...how much longer do we have to wait?

Armed Man: Until you rich papa pays us. Now sit down!

The young lady quickly returns to her seat. Soon the guards see a jeep approaching,they take aim at but the leader halts them. The jeep stops a woman steps out with a briefcase see was blonde with a trench coat. The leader signals the woman to come forth. The woman approaches the leader,she looks over to the young ladies.

The Woman: Are they hurt?

Leader:They are unharmed as promised. You have the money?

The Woman:*shows money* Right here,hon.

The leader attempts to grab the money but the woman smashes the case shut.

The Woman: First,let the girls go and ya'll get the money.

The Leader:*smiling* You know we can kill you and take the money chica.

The Woman: *smiling* Now hon won't like that.

The Leader: should've thought better sending our boss to prison.

The Woman: Don't screw with the Cartel,right?

The Leader: Indeed. The money,now!

She gives him the money. He opens the briefcase and looks at the money then looks at the woman and throws the money into the air.

The Woman: Ya'll got a problem with the money?

The Leader: *spits on the money* You think this is about money? No...this was about Wellington knowing we know everything about him his family where they are and look we got his pretty daughters and we're gonna kill them.

The Woman: Ah see well... ah can allow that,hon.

The Leader: And what are you gonna do about it?

The Woman: Well...ah think *pointing to her left* first my friend over there is enjoy hurting you hon.

The men turn and see another woman dress in black and red with long black hair with a streak of red. Suddenly there are several shots fired and four sniper in the nearby trees fall out paralyzes.

The leader turns around to see the blonde woman holding two six shooters.

The Woman: Don't worry they ain't dead just paralyzes from 30 minutes.

The Woman: Who are you?

The Woman: Oh I'm Shooting Star. Over there is Tarantula.

Tarantula: I'm gonna enjoy hurting you!

The Leader: Shoot them!

?: Ladies duck!

The two duck and a huge tree trunk comes out of nowhere and crashes on top of the other three men. From the woods appears another woman with a costume with red hair and very tall.

?: Couldn't allow you to shoot my friend senor.

Shooting Star: Allow me to introduce you to Jackpot.

Jackpot: Pleasure.

Jackpot walks over to the girls rips apart their restrains.

Jackpot: Samantha and Devon Wellington?

The two girls nod their heads

Jackpot: Don't be afraid we're here to help you. Your father contacted us.

Samantha: Daddy?

Shooting Star: That's right darlings you're going home.

Shooting Star and Jackpot escort the two sisters back to their jeep.

Devon: Wait,aren't you gonna wait for your other friend?

Jackpot: *setting a stop watch* Oh yeah but first. *Turns to Tarantula* Maria you got 30 seconds just don't kill him,ok!

Tarantula: *smiling* I won't! 30 seconds right?

Jackpot: Yes!

Tarantula: 40?

Jackpot: No!

Tarantula: 35? Please!

Jackpot: 35? Deal.

Samantha: What is she gonna do to him?

Shooting Star: Well you see our friend Maria is not a big fan of the Cartel. We promised her the leader of this rabble is all hers.

Tarantula: Here's what's gonna happen I won't kill you but you won't ever hold a gun ever again. So you get one free shot papi make it count .

The leader starts to sweat Tarantula stands her ground. He pulls out a hidden blade but she easily disarm him.

Tarantula: *holding the hidden blade* Do that again and I seriously will hurt you even more.

The leader starts to urinate on himself.

The Leader: Please don't hurt me...please

Tarantula: Are you serious?

Anger by the leader's pleas for mercy. Tarantula breaks both his arms in three place. And walks away,she gets into the jeep with the rest.

Tarantula: Not a word Victoria not one word just drive.

**HOURS LATER,LOGAN AIRPORT,BOSTON**

Wellington: Are you sure they're safe?

Madeline Jobson: please I got word from them your daughters are safe.

Suddenly, a plane lands and soon Samantha and Devon appear and race towards their father. Madeline approaches the trio.

Madeline Jobson: Well done mom.

Jackpot: Thanks everything ok here?

Madeline Jobson: Yeah. Maria you look angry what happened?

Tarantula: I don't want to talk about it I'll be down at the gym call me .

Tarantula departs but Samantha and Devon stop her.

Samantha: Thank you

Tarantula: *smiling* Ser segura

The rest of the group approach and his daughters.

: I want to thank you all for what you did.

Shooting Star: Take care ya'll just find better business partners.

: Trust me I nearly lost the two most important things in my life.

The family departs the airport.

Madeline Jobson: So where to now?

Shooting Star: Ah say home.

Jackpot: Good idea.

Meanwhile,one of the team's associate Elaine Kendrick is at the police department she overhears a woman trying to file a missing person report. But the police explain to her the person hasn't been missing 24 hours. Elaine approaches the woman.

Elaine Kendrick: Excuse me I couldn't but overhear you telling the police about a missing person. My name is Elaine maybe I can help.

Woman: I don't see how my sister hasn't been missing over 24 hours.

Elaine Kendrick: Well that's where my friends coming in.

Woman: Who are they the Avengers?

Elaine Kendrick: *smiles* They all have kinda worked with them. *Hands the woman a card* If you change your mind call us.

Meanwhile,at Strongarm gym Maria Vasquez aka Tarantula is taking her anger out on a punching bag. She was hitting the bag so hard it near hit the ceiling. Suddenly, the bag is stable Maria sees who is holding the bag she was a light skinned tall woman with a mohawk. Her arms covered with tattoos.

?: You trying to kill the bag what did it do to you,Maria?

Tarantula: Raven? Raven Armstrong?

Raven Armstrong: Hey girl. What's up?

Tarantula: Just bad day at the job. Don't want to talk about it. How are things going with you?

Raven Armstrong: I just finished a huge dragon tattoo on one of my favorite clients. And have love issues again. Plus there's my nightlife. So far my day is fine. Got a day off come into work out and I see my friend killing a bag.

Tarantula: Like I said don't want to talk about.

Raven Armstrong: Alright so how about you put that anger on me in the ring?

Maria looks at Raven then the boxing ring back at Raven then smiles.

Tarantula: You do know I'm skilled in several martial arts.

The two just laugh and head to the boxing. Meanwhile Jackpot aka Alana Jobson and her daughter Madeline Jobson speak with Eliane.

Madeline Jobson: So what did this one woman say Eliane?

Eliane Kendrick: Well her sister is missing but police can't do anything till..

Jackpot: Yeah 24 hours.

Suddenly, Eliane gets a phone call it was the woman from earlier she was asking for help.

Eliane Kendrick: That was her she said she'll be here.

Jackpot:You two know what to do I'll call the others.

To Be Continued


End file.
